


Yesterday

by GenesisKey (LokiLover84)



Category: VIXX, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Broken Promises, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27658469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiLover84/pseuds/GenesisKey
Summary: Hoseok broke the heart of the man he loved in high school. But now, the son of that man is his new secretary. How will he deal?
Relationships: Hoseok/Hongbin
Kudos: 3





	Yesterday

**Author's Note:**

> This is an effort by my BFF to get me out of my slump and tendency to write smut all the time lol. So, thank you Jelly. Love ya girl! <3

Looking back, Hoseok knew it was stupid. Sitting behind his carved mahogany desk, staring out over the skyline of Seoul, he had no doubts that every decision he’d made from the day he’d walked away from Hongbin had led him to success. He rarely thought of his high-school boyfriend anymore, or at least not where anyone could see. In his professional life, he was firm but fair, with an almost uncanny ability to see where changes in his current company could increase production, boost employee morale, and make the corporation millions. It made him an invaluable asset, and he craftily milked it for every penny; it was how he owned a home in the city’s most elite neighborhoods, and how he could afford to jet-set anywhere in the world, with a different beautiful woman on his arm every night of the week, if he so wished. He was the talk of Seoul, the envy of corporations around the world, and the sunshine man of the moment.

And yet…

Hobi sighed as he rose wearily to his feet, rubbing a hand over his face as if he could just as easily shed everything he was and simply be  _ himself.  _ Just Jung Hoseok, the man who was tired of the notoriety, the wealth, the glitter of a world he’d never even wanted to be a part of. He had everything that anyone would have wanted, but the one thing he ached for, was lost out there in the millions of souls in the city, bathed in the twinkling lights that were slowly growing brighter as the sun sank behind the horizon. He rounded his desk slowly, coming right up to the windows that made up the western wall of his office, and leaned his forehead against the cool glass. His breath fogged the view until everything simply blurred into purple with gold dots. He let his eyes slip closed, thinking that maybe he needed to take some time off. There was nothing pressing that required his attention right now, so it was the perfect time to- 

A soft knock on the door interrupted his thoughts and he turned swiftly, startled. He took a moment to wipe away the condensation and hurried back to his desk. He was sitting comfortably when he called out a firm permission to enter. A genuine smile curved his lips when his secretary opened the door a crack and popped her head in. Mrs. Johnston- Hobi could never bring himself to call her by her first name, Madeline- was an older woman, approaching retirement age, who had moved to Seoul with her husband while still in her 20s and had loved it so much that she had refused to leave, even as he was moved around the world, making the military his career. When he had retired, he’d rejoined her until his passing a few years previously. She’d been working for the company for almost 50 years, and Hobi felt as if she were more a mother figure than his subordinate. She was efficient at her job, always making sure he had every piece of information needed to make his days flow smoothly, as well as making sure he took care of himself and ate regularly when he was so focused that he forgot all about food. 

“Mr. Jung, I just wanted to let you know I am about to leave. But, I wanted to bring in my replacement and introduce him. He’ll be starting his training tomorrow.”

Hobi suddenly remembered that she would be leaving soon, retiring and moving back to the states to stay with her daughter and son-in-law in California. His heart gave a slight dip, and he nodded, a bit surprised at realizing just how much he would miss her. Hopefully her replacement would be as efficient as Mrs. Johnston. He smiled and nodded. 

“Please, bring him in. I want to make sure he seems like he’ll live up to the glittering legacy you leave behind.”

The older woman laughed, waving her hand as she pushed the door open wider, stepping into the office and moving to one side to allow the man behind her to enter. Hobi stood as the young man entered, bowing low, all formalities observed, but he was frozen, unable to speak as the man rose from the bow, eyes locking with Hobi’s, and he felt the earth move beneath his feet as his world was tilted on its axis. He opened his mouth, but nothing came out. Madeline glanced between Hobi and the younger man, clearly confused and concerned. 

“Hoseok, are you ok?”

With an effort, Hobi blinked, snapping his jaw shut with a quiet click of his teeth. 

“Y-yes. I apologize, for a moment, you reminded me of someone I knew...A long time ago. I was simply surprised.”

Relief bloomed across Madeline’s face. 

“Well, this is Lee Hongbin. His parents have been living abroad for a while, and they recently moved back to Seoul. His father is vice-president of Sun-Sol, and his mother is a dance teacher. They’ve been living in England for several years, and I think it’s the ability to speak English that decided the board to hire him. Of course, it doesn’t hurt that he’s adorable.”

The man-  _ Lee Hongbin,  _ Hobi’s brain offered helpfully, smiled, a smile so familiar to Hobi that he might as well have seen it in the mirror every time he looked at his own reflection, but that in reality lived only in his memory. Hobi clenched his jaw, trying to look at ease, as if everything about this young man wasn’t throwing him completely off. 

“Well, let’s hope he is a fast learner. You have some large shoes to fill, but I’m sure that with Mrs. Johnston in charge of your training, you’ll be doing well in no time.”

Hongbin bowed again. 

“I’m sure I will. I don’t think Mrs. Johnston would allow me to fail.”

Hobi nodded curtly, and the pair turned to go. 

“Just one moment.”

Two pairs of eyes turned back to him, both curious. Hobi’s mouth went dry. What was he supposed to say? Something, anything-

“You’ve been living abroad. Tell me about your parents.”

Hongbin glanced curiously at Madeline before shrugging. 

“There’s not much to tell. My father is the senior Lee Hongbin. He grew up here in Seoul, but left his last year of high school- apparently the man he was dating at the time broke their relationship off suddenly and with no explanation, so he decided the best thing to do was to go abroad, to mend his broken heart, or so he says. He met my mother while interning in France, and they just instantly fell in love. Six weeks after they met, they got married. I was born two years later. Apparently, my birth was hard on my mother so they never had any other children. And, since my father was recently named vice-president of the company, it required us to move here, to Seoul.”

Hobi drew in a deep breath and nodded, not trusting himself to speak. It was obvious that Madeline knew something was bothering Hobi, but she didn’t press it, simply wished Hobi a good night and ushered Hongbin out of the room. Hobi sank back into his chair, brain racing and emotions scrambled. 

His newest secretary was the son of the man whose heart he’d broken, all those years ago. One thing was clear- the universe clearly had a sense of humor.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to shout at me lol.


End file.
